


独普：索姆河1916/貌似战壕纪实文学其实是生贺车车

by LuckyJoker



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 提到那个战役，我应该想到的是坦克第一次登上军事舞台，德意志与英格兰众多鏖战中的一场。如一战本身，它称不上胜负。无数士兵丧生于无情的战争机器，欧罗巴整整一代人血肉成泥、鲜血流尽。然而我想想到的是阴暗战壕里上身赤裸的兄长，他拎起一壶烈酒奢侈地从头浇下。酒液流过他起伏的背肌、斑驳的伤疤，松松垮垮拴着军裤的隆起的臀部，也许也渗入没进布料深处的股沟，闪闪发光。——摘自《路德维希的日记》
Relationships: German - Relationship, Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	独普：索姆河1916/貌似战壕纪实文学其实是生贺车车

**Author's Note:**

> 关于阿西称呼：本来应该是东西德分裂后的称呼，但是实在习惯普爷这么叫了就保留下来了，自圆其说，这么叫是因为阿西大部分国土在西边( ･᷅ὢ･᷄ )  
> 118生贺之一/个人认为118不仅是1701普诞，也是1871独统一，非常有纪念意义！
> 
> 一个“哇哦”引发的血案  
> 尴尬癌患者慎点

基尔伯特解下裤子拉链开始放水。  
今天天气阴沉沉的，不过是欧罗巴大陆常有的天气。西线陷入僵持，双发打得有来有回，丰富的战争经验令他隐约预见到不会太好的战争结果，但上司惯常固执己见，深信加大兵员的投入就能扭转战局，小威廉，无愧于别国“神经病”的谐称，疯犯而执拗，非要不知疲倦地送所有年轻的子民进绞肉机。国家的烦心事令他忧虑，家里的琐事也不让他省心。他又想到今天午后听到的某个小兵痞子对他温顺乖巧的弟弟口无遮拦，如果不是隐瞒了身份就要服从军纪，他乐意用靴子把那崽种踹得屁股开花——小伙子你好大的胆子，敢跟基尔伯特·贝什米特唯一弟弟普及男同性恋有关肛交的性知识？！事实上他当时只是暴怒地冲上前，克制地只把那小子踹得人仰马翻，早年骑兵作战练出了他极佳的腰腿力量，只一下就让那新兵鬼哭狼嚎。他年轻的弟弟，虽然已长的比他高大了，神情自始至终维持不苟言笑的肃穆，其实若不是远远听到那新兵猥琐的大笑声只看弟弟的神色，他会认为对方在接受《圣经》的施洗。  
夜风带着泥土咸湿的气息，有些凉意。  
他抖了抖解放完的老二正要塞回裤裆，身侧投下一片魁梧的阴影。他眯眼看了看，是仍旧神色严肃的路德维希，好的，这是把放水放出了机枪扫射的气势，小乖乖。远处战壕里亮着微弱的光，隐隐传来笑骂、啜泣与呼哨声，僵守反而消除了士兵们的些许紧迫感，有了吵嚷与开玩笑的闲心。借着微光，基尔伯特往弟弟下体瞄了一眼，他发誓他只是出于男人天生的虚荣心，也许是没有恶意的好奇与攀比，但绝无针对他一手养大的弟弟的下流心思，那时弟弟面色沉稳地平视前方，扶屌放水，听上去攒了许久，水流击打地面与石壁的声音分外清晰有力，基尔伯特喉结动了动，发出一声事后想枪毙自己的、异常大声的赞叹：  
“哇哦。”  
路德维希顿了顿，仍没什么表情地转头看他。好的，基尔伯特感到了迟钝但要命的尴尬，为免于相形见绌，他迅速安置好了自己老二，边往上扯拉链边干笑着：“哈哈，阿西发育得不错——比得上本大爷了……”操，拉链卡住了。操，他在说什么。  
“哥哥！”路德维希以责备他不会照顾自己的无奈语气说，十分体贴自然地伸手过来，用残留自己阴茎热度的手将兄长没塞进裤裆的阴茎塞了进去，覆在他有些冰冷的手上帮他拉拉链，见鬼的一步到位。除了解手几乎不自摸的基尔伯特差点被弟弟滚烫的手刺激得蹦起来，他不确定自己是否正存在勃起的趋势，但他因弟弟的过分体贴更加尴尬，他眼神开始游移、乱瞄，最终又落在了全过程中仍耷拉在空气中的路德维希年轻且粗大的生殖器。很好，很健康，阿西成长得实在太快了——他从德意志“小土豆”完美蜕变成了德意志“大香肠”。  
“……哥哥，”路德维希一脸一言难尽，欲言又止，“你说出来了。”  
基尔伯特感到他染上了名为尴尬的不治之症，还是晚期。但现实并不给他太多喘息的机会，他夜视能力太他妈好了，他目光像跟弟弟的阴茎杠上了似的。如胶似膝地黏上去，他要纠正上述“耷拉”的描述，他难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，震惊地喃喃道：“你勃起了。”说完他不敢相信地重复着大叫一遍，激动之下他下意识地伸手去抓弟弟明显已经硬了的“德意志大香肠”，被那硬烫的触感震慑得瞪圆了眼睛，“路德维希·贝什米特，你在本大爷面前就这么勃起了？！”  
路德维希被他的突然“袭击”搞得倒抽一口冷气。心理反应是难以控制的，尤其是他严肃外表下正波涛汹涌地心潮起伏，哥哥长年握剑的粗糙有力的手正抓着他的下体，触感冰凉得像机械枪支，他紧绷着脸试图把对方的手拨开，忧虑着被兄长发现自己变得更硬是否会被捏断。  
“别别，别紧张，阿西。”基尔伯特意识到了两人现在动作与气氛的怪异，触电般迅速松手，做了个投降的手势，结结巴巴的，自己都不知道是要为轻浮下流的行径道歉，还是企图趁热打铁，强自镇定地为弟弟上一节正经的两性普及性教育课，“没没没什么的，只是生理反应——只要是个男人都会硬——没什么不正常的——”他语无伦次，对上弟弟嘴角抽搐的脸，“你发育的很好，本大爷很欣慰！很大、很硬……”操。  
“谢谢。”路德维希有礼貌地说，皱着眉头盯着干巴巴笑着的哥哥，随后又抓住哥哥的两只手腕，当的一下把哥哥抵在坚硬的石壁上。他已经比对方高而壮了，足以将他笼罩在自己的阴影下，他备受兄长青睐的阴茎还没塞进裤子，甚至顶端尿液还没来得及抖掉，在勃起的海绵体上一闪一闪的。他们因这个姿势挨得极近，再前进一公分他“发育很好”的玩意儿就可以顶进哥哥双腿间。“我在每个方面都努力使你满意，哥哥，我很高兴。”他严肃地说。  
呃，如果换个姿势进行这场“深入交流”的兄弟谈心，基尔伯特会更自在。弟弟的手太烫了，并且使了劲，如烙铁镣铐般牢牢禁锢住了他的手，这个姿势也实在不太正常，他感觉那把出鞘的剑直指着他的下体，赤裸的侵略性令他寒毛倒竖。就在他警戒地瞪大眼睛胡乱猜测弟弟的动机时，对方有了下一个动作，而他在震惊与奇异的快感电流般的流窜下，发出了令自己万分想掌掴的呻吟。路德维希，胆大包天地用露在外面的硬梆梆的阴茎挤进了他的双腿，隔着军裤撞上了他的会阴。基尔伯特全身都如尸体般僵直，刚接手过的下体本就有些难堪的敏感，他几乎是条件反射地夹紧双腿，而这动作只是把弟弟富有侵略性的生殖器夹得更牢，对方随之而来的又一下顶撞迫使他微微踮脚、大声喘气，那热铁宛如要烫下他的一层皮来。  
路德维希没有吭声，沉默地压制住他，沉默地“顶撞”他，物理意义上的“顶撞”，基尔伯特倒更希望这小孩的叛逆期是口头上的顶撞，他因这荒诞的事实眼前一阵阵发懵，也许还有因生理刺激蒙上的薄雾，弟弟力气很大，他脊背不住摩擦着粗糙的石壁，小腿因踮脚保持绷直就再没放下来过。他颤抖着嗓音喊了声“阿西”。  
“哥哥，”路德维希低下头来，蓝眼睛里十分温柔，为防患哥哥一拳头，他并没有松开钳制住哥哥的双手 ，只是亲吻了下哥哥内在长年恶言恶语外在却十分柔软的嘴唇，呢喃般低声说，“只是生理反应，你会照顾我的，对吗？从小到大。”这倒是从小到大弟弟第一次说近乎于撒娇的话，但双重标准地来看，基尔伯特由衷认为他已经过了撒娇的年龄，一个处于撒娇年龄的弟弟是不会像头棕熊一样圈住控制住兄长，并把发育优异的阴茎强硬地塞进兄长双腿间，下流地挺动的。弟弟轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，两人都发热的呼吸喷洒着交融，他有些醉醺醺的，处于麻痹与戒备的冰火两重天，他知道他该推开的，这种破事的走向和这场愚蠢的战争一样，没什么好结果，但他已经被弟弟撞硬了，现在他也需要“帮助”了。路德维希咬他嘴唇的动作突然用力，连带着那根抵在他双腿间的阴茎更深地挺入，基尔伯特失控地低低地叫了声，几乎被那玩意儿顶得蹦起来，它终于终于不再忸怩克制地局限于只侵犯他的会阴，它逾越了，有力地嵌入再往后他的臀部、他的股沟，灼烫着最私密的地方，他从未如此被冒犯过，简直头皮都要炸开。  
“哥哥腿夹得很紧。”路德维希以一贯的平板的语调陈述说，低沉的声音毫无起伏、十分克制，但他的举动是堪称趁人之危的狡猾，他乘着基尔伯特喘气的当儿松手，从军上衣口袋里摸出一根粗糙的布条，将哥哥翻过身来，把双手捆在身后，整个过程理智有序、有条不紊，随后他扒下了兄长的裤子，没有彻底扒光，他保留了善解人意的体贴，使裤子松松垮垮地悬挂在兄长的大腿上。基尔伯特这种时候想不到自己的下场就无异于脑子进水，他咕哝这骂了一句，试着挣了挣，发掘那似乎是捆手榴弹的带子，结实到令人发指，贞操危机并没有带给他多大的惊恐，一是因为在弟弟面前道德沦丧的底线，二则是自己勃起的不争气的阴茎在作怪，听到弟弟一板一眼的“调情”，也许是吧，可其他人祷告都不会比它更严肃了，他扬起眉毛，得意地大笑两声：“本大爷那时可是条顿骑士团最骁勇的战士——”  
他的自夸迟钝地掐灭在了喉咙里。路德维希滚烫的手先是在他臀部上摸索了一阵，笨拙的手法透着严谨的下流，掰开冰凉而有弹性的软肉，粗糙指腹抵上了还未打开的穴眼轻轻地揉。肛口是敏感到经不起任何玩弄的地方，基尔伯特苦中作乐的干笑变成了难以克制的抽气与吸气，他的腰开始发抖，连带着臀部扭着想要躲开，路德维希从身后搂住了他，环住他的颈子，高挺的鼻尖在他侧脸缓缓磨蹭，低声喊了句“哥哥”。基尔伯特像被命中要害的狼，浑身都僵了，路德维希的阴茎并不有礼地抵上了他的屁股，埋进了他的股沟，灼热坚硬的触感从他的尾椎一路摩擦到会阴，碾过他微微打开的肛口，撞上他的会阴、他的阴囊。莫大的刺激令他不住打战，他的腿被顶的合不上了，操，为什么他的双腿越打越开，屁股要往后拱？为什么他要这么坐以待毙地被他的弟弟……他脑子一团浆糊，又一次呻吟出声，这声音放荡到他恨不得当场撞墙，弟弟缓慢抽动的动作顿了顿，基尔伯特能听到他愈发急促的喘息声，雄性的气息压迫着他的脊背，路德维希死死地压在他背后，他心中充斥着不祥的预感与不轨的兴奋，他的阴茎甚至因此流出了一点令他万分羞愧的水。路德维希开始急切地撞他，有力而快速的腿交不在基尔伯特所能承受的范围内，他被操的私处通红、刺痛，他弟弟的囊袋重重拍在他大腿上，他断断续续地向弟弟表达微弱的抗议，但路德维希所做的答复是要么沉默不语、充耳不闻，要么腾出一只手揪住他的头发，以少有的热烈地啃咬亲吻他的下颌、脖颈，粗重的吐息刺激得他颈窝发痒，冒出细密的汗。  
只是帮弟弟解决生理反应，本大爷向来热衷于把阿西照顾得安安稳稳……基尔伯特除了抱怨几下手腕的疼痛，逐渐陷入自暴自弃的状态，但事态发展其实早已在他脑子发病感叹出声时向不可控的一方面歪斜天平，也许一个口无遮拦的关于肛交的科普原本是牵扯不出什么毁灭性的后续的，可现在傻子都不会信把弟弟的阴茎夹进屁股中间后，他们还只是并且能保持亲密无间的纯洁无瑕的兄弟关系。基尔伯特试图垂死挣扎，阿西还是有方寸的，没直接把他的老二捅……  
他发誓，他刚刚还在庆幸，甚至没庆幸了一半，他的弟弟突然用嘴堵住了他的嘴，像是在阻止他失控的痛叫。原本只是在腿间抽插的粗大阴茎对上了他正因生理刺激括约肌不住收缩的穴眼，骨节分明的宽厚双手搭上了他向后拱起的屁股，以残酷的执拗力道向两边分开，为阴茎的挺入大开方便之门。身体被一寸寸打开的胀痛与惊愕击中了基尔伯特原本已打算挺尸熬过腿交的麻木神经，他顿时确信了（太晚了！他痛恨自己没有底线的迟钝、麻痹与纵容！）他的好弟弟竟然真的要因为他的一句下流的玩笑话跟他玩也许白天才被“教育普及”到的“肛交”！他试图大吼大叫以唤醒弟弟的良心，至于会不会被远处的新兵们听到这一处兄弟相奸的大戏他已经无暇多顾，但弟弟蛮横沉默的吻有一次展现出运筹帷幄的军事才能，他他妈除了口水什么东西都流不出来——更何况他不会舍得咬伤他最爱最爱的阿西的！基尔伯特·贝什米特，你的底线最终还是跟底裤一样被扒得丝毫不剩！  
路德维希牢牢掌控住他的腰，猛地将他被操开的柔软的屁股往自己胯下按，基尔伯特从内到外地不住痉挛，闷哼着射了，像个天生的基佬一样就因为屁股被操而射得精液顺着石壁往下淌。他仿佛被路德维希出类拔萃的“德意志大香肠”贯穿，五脏六腑都拧在一起，路德维希不打算等他缓过去，阴茎挤开蠕动的肠壁挺进，基尔伯特被愤怒与激烈的快感支配，他奋力挣扎，想要哀号，换来路德维希更强硬的进犯，为免他真的大叫出声，他往日体贴温和的弟弟胆敢把手指塞进他不断滴落涎液的口腔，藉由粗暴的搅动以阻碍呻吟的流泻，伸出栗状体被反复蹂躏的苦痛使他脸颊涌上异样的潮红，他认为自己快要被干死了，好几次脑袋差点磕上墙壁都被弟弟小心护住了。  
“阿西……停一停……”他哑着嗓子绝望地说。他前面在流水、后面也在流水，这对他的第一次而言的确太过了。如果他是个普通人，被阿西摁着这么一顿操，他不确定自己屁股会肿大几天，也许他的穴眼也会合不拢。路德维希的报复实在太恶毒了。他开始撒谎，祭出大普鲁士在小德意志面前极罕见但又无往不利的“杀手锏”——装可怜。“我……我想解手……”他用哆嗦的声音努力装出可怜巴巴的样子，连自称“本大爷”也嫌费劲。  
路德维希动作停住了，阴茎消停且安分地待在兄长屁股里。他伸手捋了捋兄长汗湿的额发，声音听起来充满了歉意与羞赧，低沉的声音进入基尔伯特耳中宛如最动人的奏鸣曲：“抱歉，哥哥。你里面实在太舒服了。”  
道完歉了！算你良心未泯！该拔出去了吧？！基尔伯特心中暗爽，默默想道。迫不及待地动了动腰，下一秒他又颤抖地呻吟一声间杂一句悲愤的“操”——路德维希抓住他的屁股，坚决有力地摁回了硬挺的阴茎上，这一下奇袭稳稳撞上了已被开发彻底的前列腺，他肠道又一阵痉挛，脚趾发麻。完蛋，他真的感受到尿意了。  
路德维希伸出了罪恶的手，一手轻柔地搭在他发抖的腰上，一手握住他的阴茎，以体贴的语气不容置疑地说：“哥哥，我本就没有阻止你做任何事。”他边说边再度开始缓缓挺动深深嵌入兄长体内的阴茎，以折磨人的从容不迫，命令道，“尿吧。”  
基尔伯特表情都要裂开了，弟弟突破他底线的力度超乎他的想象。他急促地喘了口气，正要愤怒地表达他的抗拒，路德维希以下流的手势抚摸着他半勃的老二，从龟头抚摸到阴囊，并用低沉的语调轻柔地在他耳边发出“嘘”声，如果可以，他真的想对这内里恶魔般的弟弟扬起靴子了。“不……不要……阿西闭……”他不住摇头，因隐忍脸色红白交错，他抽着气小声说，尊严扫地，如受伤的野兽不住呜咽。路德维希叹了一口气，年轻的粗大的阴茎再度撞上兄长身体深处，“你知道的，哥哥，我一直爱你。”  
基尔伯特带着哭腔颤巍巍地喊了声“阿西”。  
他射出来了，滴下淅沥沥的尿液，也许流过他弟弟的指缝。路德维希温柔地亲吻着他，草草顶了几下也射在他的身体里。他双腿、股缝热辣辣地痛，黏腻的精液从深处源源不断似的淌出来。  
“没有下次了，路德维希……没有下次了！”基尔伯特深吸一口气，竭力使脱力的战栗的身体平复下来，他大声咆哮道，“本大爷不会在纵容你——”  
路德维希五指没入他汗湿的凌乱的银发，不太在乎，态度敷衍地“哦”了声，慢慢地把阴茎从紧紧缠着他的肠壁里抽出来。“哥哥明明很喜欢。”他咕哝着，但有些自知有错的底气不足，出于证明的目的，他腾出一只手揉了揉兄长一时半会儿合不拢的肛门，水声在只剩两人喘息的寂静夜里尤为淫秽。  
“把手拿开！！！”基尔伯特暴躁地呻吟，展现出久经沙场的优秀战士的绝佳体力，他恢复了少许力气，恶狠狠地抬起长筒军靴，往后碾在弟弟的脚上。路德维希痛得脸色发青，但还是固执地搂着兄长，不住亲昵地亲吻，这举动在身心俱疲的基尔伯特眼中与三岁小孩抱着最喜欢的泰迪熊使劲亲亲没有任何区别，他悲哀地发现自己竟然为不常表达内心的弟弟的亲近心里难以抑制的暖烘烘的。他挪开退，为自己丧失底线的行径磨牙。路德维希温暖的脸颊贴着他的，湛蓝的眼睛深邃得像片海洋，克制而温柔，他就这么沉默，执拗地凝视他怒火中烧的兄长。  
基尔伯特挫败地深深叹气，抬起酸软的手——他手腕一定有勒痕了，将路德维希的脑袋摁向自己的，爱抚似的摸了摸。  
“好的，本大爷认了。你发育得和看起来一样好……”  
“会有下次的，哥哥。”路德维希轻轻揉着他的手腕，阴茎仍滑溜溜地抵在兄长的双腿间，他坚决地说。  
基尔伯特抽了一口冷气。  
他夹了夹被夹得很紧的有力的腿，痛苦地呻吟了一声，咬着牙，纵容地小声“嗯”。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：Ⅰ.路德维希与那名被踹的战友的案发现场。  
> 战友：你兄长好辣！就是凶恶了点！  
> 路德：（冷漠）哦。  
> 战友：既然不是亲哥就上啊！强硬的路德维希！拿出你折磨菜鸟的魄力来！别像个小狗一样跟在你兄长屁股后面可以吗？！需要哥给你科普些有关“肛交”……啊——！（被踹倒）  
> Ⅱ.路德维希发誓，他从第一次梦遗开始到现在，他原本能接着忍。肛交腿交口交，他了解得比那些菜鸟多得多了。但兄长偏要对他进行性暗示。  
> Ⅲ.路德维希只是来源：书房里成箱堆放的工口本。


End file.
